


Snowglobe

by Starren_Moonstone



Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Day 8, Depression, Gen, Isolation, Lonely shenanigans, Where did everybody go?, Whumptober 2020, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone
Summary: Taelyn contemplates their life, and is taken by the Lonely.
Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947499





	Snowglobe

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 8: "Where Did Everybody Go?" - isolation
> 
> I put up the CW of deadnaming, and should clarify that at this point in time, this character has not come out about their name. It's done out of ignorance, not maliciousness.

August 6th, 2008

Despite it being the middle of August, it has been a chilly morning, with a fog outside covering the whole city. None of the news broadcasts that Taelyn has heard have talked about it, or even acknowledged it. It is supposed to be a hot day, in the high nineties. Could have fooled Taelyn. 

They stare at the latest journal entry, which is a mile high rant about their life. Usually, after a rant like that, people would feel better. Not Taelyn; it only solidifies the empty feeling in their chest. Everything sucks, and they should just get over it, as they have heard their parents say when they thought they were in private. And they had somewhat of a point. Taelyn has had a decent life. They have lived well, done well at school, never got in trouble, and could have an amazing future ahead of them. Except for the part that they feel very unmotivated by all of it, and would rather just stay in bed, hidden from the rest of the world. 

With a sigh, Taelyn slips the notebook back into its hiding spot in the mattress of their bed. They should get something done… but any motivation feels like it has been leeched from them. Maybe they should just sleep. That way they don’t have to think about how terrible they are. 

And then a thought hits them. They could at least take a shower. Their hair feels greasy, and maybe some hot water would do them some good in this cold. They sit up and start heading for the door. Two things happen simultaneously. The first is that they realize there is something in their pocket: a glass marble with a milk-white cloudy interior. This is something that Taelyn found once a long time ago with their siblings and cousins. To be honest, they had believed this time to have been locked in a box. The second is that the window in their room bangs open and fog starts pouring into the room. It swirls around Taelyn, and for a moment, it feels right. It numbs their limbs and thoughts, and for a moment, they welcome the bliss of a quiet mind. 

_This is wrong._ A creeping fear starts sinking into Taelyn, and the fog starts swirling around them faster, their room fading away from sight. Taelyn tries to get out of the fog, but it is everywhere. 

“Annie?” Wyatt stands at the doorway, eyes widening in pure fear and confusion.

“Wyatt!” Taelyn just barely makes out, running to their brother, before the fog completely enfolds them and they are no longer in their own home. The fog finds its way within Taelyn directly, filling their lungs and stomach with it’s clutches. The empty numbness settles in like a heavy stone, and Taelyn stops moving. 

The fog never really goes away. It clears out slightly to show Taelyn their new surroundings: a snow-covered beach, waves crashing, and a light snowfall coming down. Like a snow-globe. No one is around, and Taelyn knows that they are completely and utterly alone.

_Maybe this is all I deserve._

The one trapped in the Lonely walks the edges of the snow-globe that is their home. No time has passed, and yet it feels like forever. This is all they have ever known, and will ever know. There is no escape from this place, until the day they fade away from existence. It will happen one day, and they will never know. Disappeared without a word, and no one would care.

They stop. For the first time in their memory, a feeling grows from within them. Fear, pure panicking fear. This is it. This is their fate. To be forgotten by all and have nothing to be remembered by. No one to remember them. No story left behind. They had to get out. For a moment, the wisps of fog encircling the place back off, before rushing in again. 

They have no idea how much time they have left, but they refuse to spend that time wallowing. They owe it to themself to make it out alive, and tell everyone their story. They look down at the sand of the beach they have been walking on, and start drawing eyes. _I will be seen._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read and want to learn more and keep up with this content, I have a tumblr set up. beholdingwriter.tumblr.com I'll be posting up the stories on there, as well as answering questions about the characters involved in this collection of stories.


End file.
